Focalisation inattendue
by malice39
Summary: Jack focalise sur un détail...
1. Chapter 1

**Genre **: humour

**Saison 8** (sans Pete)

**Note de l'auteur: **ceci est ma participation particulière au challenge 8 du forum fanfiction (http:/fanfiction.superforum.fr).

Le thème était de réaliser un double drabble, dans l'une ou plusieurs des 6 catégories proposées.

N'ayant pu me contenter d'une seule pour ma fic, j'ai tenté de faire suivre mon histoire sur 5 des catégories, respectivement dans l'ordre que j'ai choisi : humour, ship, nc, drame et pensées.

**Donc attention à la 3ème partie pour les plus jeunes!**

Bonne lecture à tous...

**Focalisation inattendue**

Pourquoi focalisait-il là-dessus ?

Il ne le savait pas.

Il l'avait déjà vue dans diverses tenues, rarement en civile certes, mais il ne savait vraiment pas.

Ce qu'il savait plutôt, c'était qu'elle allait finir par s'en rendre compte, et qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Sam était assise à ses côtés dans la voiture qu'il conduisait, les ramenant au SGC.

Les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient dehors, et la chaleur humide, ne l'aidaient pas à ne pas s'imprégner de l'atmosphère intimiste créée dans l'habitacle.

Son regard se perdit à nouveau dans sa chemise, dont l'ouverture chutait suffisamment de côté pour laisser apparaître, sur la peau pâle et satinée, une fine bretelle en soie noire, certainement aussi veloutée que la peau elle-même.

Jack déglutit difficilement, serrant ses mains sur le volant en sentant une chaleur caractéristique s'emparer de ses reins. Jamais la vision d'un bout de tissu ne lui avait fait cet effet, alors qu'il s'efforçait vainement de ne pas imaginer ce qui disparaissait sous le vêtement.

_-Mon Général_, dit-elle doucement, _s'il vous gêne tant que ça pour conduire, je peux l'enlever_.

Jack, interdit un instant, remonta jusqu'à son visage, puis lui rendit son sourire espiègle et ravageur.

Elle l'avait bien eu!

**FIN**

la suite concernait la partie ship du challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre **: ship

**Saison 8** (sans Pete)

**Note :** à lire après « focalisation inattendue » section humour.

**Focalisation inattendue, part 2  
**

**  
**

Sam faisait tout pour rester extérieurement impassible, dans l'habitacle de la voiture devenu vraiment trop petit et excessivement intimiste.

Elle avait que trop conscience de la présence de l'homme à ses cotés, et du regard insistant qu'il portait sur une partie de son anatomie.

La chaleur humide n'en finissait pas de faire coller leurs vêtements à leur peau, tandis que la pluie diluvienne les isolait du reste du monde, donnant à leur trajet une tournure des plus inattendues.

Sam avait chaud. Plus encore quand elle sentit son cœur redoubler, alors que Jack se perdait à nouveau dans son décolleté.

Elle allait mourir de frustration, mais elle ne remonterait pas sa chemise.

Un sourire espiègle naquit plutôt sur ses lèvres. Elle avait peut être trouvé le moyen, avec un peu d'humour, de faire baisser la tension et le feu qui couraient dans leurs veines.

Elle lâcha alors sa boutade et observa sa réaction.

D'abord interdit, l'homme la regarda ensuite dans les yeux en lui rendant sa propre expression. Mais leurs cœurs chavirèrent quand il arrêta la voiture et que leurs regards se transformèrent cette fois-ci en une claire et tentante invitation.

Son soutient gorge ne résisterait sûrement pas jusqu'à la base!

**  
**

**Fin.**

suite nc au chap 3, sinon passer directement au chap 4...


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre **: nc

**Saison 8** (sans Pete)

**Focalisation inattendue, part 3**

La voiture était stoppée et ils étaient là à échanger du regard et du fond du cœur ce désir mutuel, cette tension sexuelle devenue irrépressible et insoutenable.

Une simple plaisanterie venait de mettre fin à leur si grand contrôle.

Réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la nuit, ils y cédèrent dans un mouvement harmonieux où leurs lèvres, puis leurs langues, se trouvèrent dans une danse rapidement effrénée.

Tous deux crurent défaillir sous l'exaltation de leur sens, ce qui encouragea leurs mains à participer au ballet, osant les caresses un million de fois désirées et enlevant les vêtements importuns.

La température culmina dans l'habitacle, et l'étroitesse ne les freina pas, ou plutôt ils s'y adaptèrent, tandis que Sam passait à califourchon sur Jack, augmentant leur frénésie et les faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Ils auraient bien aimé prendre le temps de se donner avec plus de tendresse, mais la frustration était telle, que le plaisir fut partagé dès les premiers mouvements de leurs reins unis.

Sam évoluait fébrilement sur lui, tandis que Jack glissait éperdument plus loin en elle, leur donnant presque la sensation de mourir à chaque instant.

Puis, la jouissance vint les submerger, les délivrant enfin dans une tempête de volupté.

**Fin.**

La suite de l'histoire au chap 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre **: drame

**Saison 8** (sans Pete)

**Focalisation inattendue, part 4**

Jack était allongé sur son lit et passa une main lasse sur son visage.  
Ils étaient rentrés depuis moins de deux heures, et de plus en plus déchiré entre son désir et sa culpabilité, il était incapable de lui faire face.

Comment avait-il pût faire ça?

Il avait toujours fait attention à tout, à ses gestes, ses regards, ses paroles pendant tant d'années. Alors pourquoi perdre tout contrôle maintenant?

Ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Carter ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, surtout quand il le lui annoncerait.  
Et pourtant, il le devait. Ils ne pouvaient continuer leur vie sans avoir éclaircit ce fait.

L'homme ne regrettait en rien, mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que leurs échanges ne se dégraderaient pas.  
Son second était trop importante pour lui.

Si seulement il pouvait réparer cette « erreur de parcours »…

Il réfléchissait toujours au «comment» l'arranger.  
Il devait trouver.

Puis, une illumination s'empara soudainement de lui, et Jack se précipita sur sa veste.  
La solution ne pouvait être que là.

Il se détendit.

Il avait effectivement trouvé l'objet de ses remords.  
Le soutient gorge de la jeune femme avait bel et bien subrepticement glissé dans sa poche.

**FIN**

La véritable fin est au chap 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre **: pensées

**Saison 8** (sans Pete)

**Focalisation inattendue, part 5**

Sam appela l'ascenseur, et sourit en repensant à la scène qu'elle venait de vivre devant les quartiers de Jack.

Elle avait voulu le saluer avant de rentrer chez elle…  
Nan, elle n'avait plutôt pas résisté à l'envie de le revoir, légèrement angoissée certes, mais pour le narguer aussi, sachant pertinemment être convaincante pour récupérer son bien.Et elle avait adoré!

Il n'avait même pas mis plus de deux secondes à réaliser qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge!  
Incroyable!

Tout autant que la force du désir qui les avait embrasé, quand il avait tenté de contrôler la chaleur et l'insistance de son regard posé sur elle.

Et il avait vite compris l'objet de sa visite, objectant alors qu'il voulait le garder pour en apprécier la douceur.  
Elle l'avait simplement regardé, puis rajouté avant de partir, que s'il souhaitait plutôt profiter de celle de sa peau, il savait où la trouver.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Sam soupira avant d'y entrer.

Si seulement au lieu lui rendre sa lingerie, il pensait cette fois-ci à une manière plaisante de la lui remettre, pour mieux et moins vite la lui enlever ensuite…

Jack passa de justesse.

Tant mieux.  
Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

**FIN (définitive !)**

voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite suite... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un pti com...


End file.
